A Bump On The Head
by mocohead
Summary: [InuSan] what happens when a certain demon slayer accidenlty hits a certain Hanyou?


FIRST OFF I DON'T OWN INUYASHA'(BOO.

HERES MY SECOND INUSAN FANFIC. EVER!! lol.

ENJOY)

WARNING!Lemon so If You dont like those dont read!!!!WARNING!

Is Being Sick Really All That Bad?

"WATCH OUT INUYASHA!"

Was the last words he heard before the hirakotsu hit him upside the head knocking him out and to the ground.

"Oh dear!"

Sango yelled as she Kagome, and Kirara made there way over to the unconscious Hanyou.

"How are we going to get him back to Kaedes village?"

Kagome asked poking at Inuyasha.

"I guess will have to put him on Kirara and Ill fly with him so he doesn't fall off."

The two girls hauled the heavy hanyou and placed him on Kirara."

"Jeez you think he could weigh anymore! No more soup for him--"

"Tell me about It! For a skinny looking guy he sure does weigh a lot."

sango jumped up on Kirara and held onto Inuyasha as tight as she could.

"Tell Kaede were coming and to set up a room for him."

Kagome did just that.

"Kaede we need a room quick, me and Sango where in the woods and she was trying to teach me how the Hiraikotsu works but she didn't see Inuyasha and knocked him unconscious! ...whew."

She was out of breath, but the elderly woman understood the jiff of what she meant.

"I will get a room set up and herbs for the head ache he be feeling tomorrow."

kaede set up a single room for Inuyasha with a mat and blanket. She set down a bowl filled with hot water and a wash cloth along with the medicine she had made.

Sango arrived at the village and Kirara took Inuyasha to the hut he would be staying in. Just then Miroku came out with Shippo to offer a hand. Kaede came up to the young demon slayer.

"Ill be staying with him."

Sango said feeling guilty at causing harm to her companion and man of her secret dreams for the past two years...NOW WHO SAID THAT!?

"Ye is sure ye would want to do that?"

Snago nodded her head and walked into the sun lit room that inuyasha was already in. she walked towards the Hanyou and ran a smooth hand along his face. He had a fever and was sweating...a lot.

That shouldn't be happen...not from a hit to the head...unless he's been sick. OH GOD I HIT A SICK PERSON!

She felt ten times worse than she had already did, but Kaede had given him something for the fever and headache that hopefully he wouldn't be feeling tomorrow. She stared at him in awe marveling at his half naked form gawking at his marvelous built chest and hard abs. His strong biceps. Sango caught her self staring and heat rose to her cheeks.

She wasn't suppose to feel this way for the hanyou, for so many different reasons but Gods she couldn't keep her mind off him. She hadn't felt this way about him until after a year of traveling with the Inu-group. Every one assumed she felt something for the monk, but that wasn't true. Miroku was sweet and it was a brother sister relationship but he felt for another. Funny thing is he felt for Kagome, but she didn't know if she felt the same in return. Sango was taken out of her thoughts by Inuyasha tossing and turning in his sleep.

He must be having nightmares

she thought as she put her hands on his arms trying to get him to calm down or wake up.

"Inuyahsa! Inuyahsa! Wake up!"

the half demon opened his eyes but they where not the golden amber Sango had fell in love with. Instead they where a blood red she gasped out of surprise but that soon turn to a groan of pain as he dug his claws into her arms. He flipped her over to where he was on top of Sango growling low It scared her to see him this way. She looked down at her arms and around them a pool of blood surrounded.

"ahh Inuyasha...Stop you hurting me."

She said barely above a whispered hoping the real Inuyahsa would hear her pleas. Instead he started to lick her face and nip at her jaw line down to the base of her neck she tried desperately to get her off him but he would growl and bite down on her soft skin harder causing her to moan both in pain and in pleasure.

"Ugh Inuyahsa stop please..."

She begged now now but he only continued down her body undoing the young slayers kimono giving him more access to her now heated skin.

Oh Gods this is so wrong!

She shouted as the demon of her dreams undressed her completely before his eyes. He growled in contempt at her naked body and marveled at her breast covering ewe with his mouth while teasing the other with his hands.

"Ugh...Inuyasha!"

She yelled in surprise as she arched her back. Her body was giving way, but her mind knew that this needed to stop.

grr why did the sick huts have to be soo0o0 far away!

She shouted mentally. Inuyasha menstruations grew more and more and his kisses went lower and lower and before sango knew it he was toward her secret spot she gasped in realization and in a last effort attempt tried to get away from the now demon only making him angry s he took his hands and moved her eggs apart giving himself entrance to her already wet pussy. She groaned at the pain she felt with his claws deep into the flesh of her hips, but it was quickly forgotten when she felt inuyahsas tongue in a place she never thought imaginable.

"Uh..uhah Inu"

She screamed in a broken scream as her mind couldn't focus on a reasonable thought. Only on the pleasure Aliyahs tongue was giving her. She felt something in her stomach build up and when he began to nibble on her clit she felt it release and couldn't Imagine anything like this. He pulled his tongue out of her along with his claws from her curvaceous hips. She was breathing ragged, but she had the opportunity to get from underneath him and she took it. She swung on her kimono and lose tied it before she ran. She had infuriated the demon and knew she couldn't out run him, but she had to try. She came into a clearing ad before she could go any further he had his hand around her neck and pushed her into a nearby tree.

Oh man I'm going to die!

She thought as Inuyahsa tightened his hands around her neck. Making it rather hard to breath.

"Inuyahsa."

Her voice was low but it must of reached something way down deep inside. The pressure caused a single tear to roll down her cheek.

"Sango?"

She shot open her eyes to see his golden amber eyes she loved so much opened wide with shock. He let lose his hand and looked around in confusion.

"What the, what the hell is going on Sango!"

she caught her breath and explained everything that had happened till now.

"I...I did this to you?"

He asked going down her body with his hand. She was barely covered.

"Inuyasha It wasn't you I understand that."

sango said resting a hand on his chest. Inuyahsa touched his hand on her own.

"I'm so sorry Sango."

He said rubbing his hand on hers, as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't need to be."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Soft at first and soon it became more passionate and Sango moaned in response as Inuyahsa began to slip off the Kimono sango wore.

"I'm sorry Sango I shouldn't."

he said backing away slowly but sango only growled as she pulled him back closer and kissed him hard and rough untying his pants and he growled in response.

"you wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that."

She said with a smile that could melt any mans heart. Inuyahsa moved to lay both him and Sango down, Inuyahsa on top. He couldnt imagine anything better than being here right now with the woman of his dreams, but before he claimed her as his he wanted to make sure she wanted it as well.

"Sango are you sure you want to go through with this? If we do you know that we will never be separated."

He asked looking deep into her soul.

"thats all Ive ever wanted Inuyasha."

She breathed in deep as he entered her for the first time, but certaintly not the last. It didnt hurt as much as Sango thought it would being her fisrt time. Inuyahsa didn't want to hurt her so he waited but when she started moving in her own he so began slowly at first but then more forceful.

"Uhh..Inu..In."

He slowed down wanting to tease her a little only because he knew he could.

"Tell Sango what do you want me to do."

He said lowing his head and placing little kisses on her.

"Ahh...Inuyahsa! go..gg...harder! Ah fster."

He did exactly what she asked picking up the pace and soon had her cuming and he soon came after taking the opportunity to mark her. There bodies fell down on the earth and as he carrased her body with his own they smiled in contemp as the night sky basked in them.

"mmm...my mate."

Inuyahsa mumbled against her neck licking where he had just marked her. She only smiled and rested agianst him she was truly happy in this place of her life with her mate.

"Yup. Your mate."

He laughed and ran his clawed fingers through her hair.

"Again?"

"Thoght you would never ask."

The End.


End file.
